goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash GoBattle
is a fighting game based on the Super Smash Bros. series. Story Mode The characters have individual stories for the player to complete. Igor The Flamebolt Gem has popped inside the Mountain of GenAnimation, and It turns out Igor isn't the only one behind it: Mokou is also behind it! Sophie Sophie's water powers become weakened to half of their original strength from a curse by Eihpos the Demon Otter. To make matters worse, Eihpos has absorbed all the water in Lake Hoohaw through her body via a new ability she has learned, making the citizens lose access to activities requiring water. As a result, Sophie must make the curse wear off and restore Lake Hoohaw's water by defeating Eihpos. James W.I.P Pingy W.I.P TGB1 During one of the most important dance contests of his life, TGB1's leg is severely broken by a jealous competitor. Despite the setback, TGB1 must defeat the competitor in a dance-off, and win the gold medal. Sanae W.I.P Zion W.I.P Patchouli Patchouli casts a spell (Yandere Spell) she didn't want to, and goes after it. Everything turns bad after it lands on Shauna and Miku. Preston Evergreen Preston and his grandfather Ernest Evergreen have finally completed their latest invention called the "Mower-Bike", which is a bicycle that acts like a lawnmower. While Ernest takes a nap, Preston tries out the new invention for a while. Suddenly, Packbat and Gatorpossum knock him off the machine and claim it for themselves to destroy. Preston tries to get the Mower-Bike back, but to no avail, and eventually ends up in a chase. It's up to Preston to retrieve the bike before the two villains mangle it. Mametchi Mametchi's Get-Along Robot from The Get Along GoGang has been destroyed, so he must fight his way to get the parts back. Once it is fully assembled, he tests it on holograms of Montgomery "Good News" Moose and Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver and decides that he likes how it gets along with the holograms. Mordecai W.I.P. Kuchipatchi Spaceytchi and Kuchipatchi were mistakenly all over the news when Mametchi was the one who developed his portable sun. Spaceytchi tells Kuchipatchi to help Mametchi solve his portable sun problem and restore the Tamagotchi Planet's sun. King Kool WIP (as usual) Final Story (Unlocked after beating all other stories) W.I.P Playable Characters Unlocked at Start *Igor the Mii *Pingy Animatronic *Thegoldenbrick1 *Sophie the Otter *James the Animator *Christian Adams *Mametchi *Sanae Kochiya *Peanut Otter *Jelly Otter *Preston Evergreen *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie the Bunny *Chica the Chicken *Foxy *Hatsune Miku *Intellegent ATHIEST *Zion Mathis *OliverWestern *Clownpiece *Mario *Luigi *Kirby *Hong Meiling *Patchouli Knowledge *Senpai *Memetchi *Chrome *KingKool720 *Shauna *Megurine Luka *Link *Samus *Fox *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Mega Man *Pac-Man *Sonic *Kokona Haruka *Saki Miyu *Caillou *Dora *TalesFromTheBorderlandFan2000 Unlockable *Suwako Moriya *Kanako Yasaka *Junko *Hecatia Lapislazuli *Satori Komeiji *CoolGamer23/Driller *Len Kagamine *Rin Kagamine *Golden Freddy *Springtrap *Toy Freddy *Toy Bonnie *Toy Chica *Mangle *Info-chan *Yandere-chan *Mima *Zatsune Miku *King Dedede *Kuchipatchi *Reimu Hakurei *Marisa Kirisame *Nitori Kawashiro *Oggy *Yukari Yakumo *Fujiwara no Mokou AKA Mokou *Mordecai Peterson *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *SimpleGuy1401 NPCs Assist Trophies *Baby Butter Otter *Yui Rio *Gotchiman *KuroMametchi W.I.P Bosses *Sky *Oobi *Harry Partridge (Final Boss) Stages *GoCity Battlefield *Final Rooftop *Gensokyo Subflash Space Story Mode Harry Partridge comes to attack GoCity, and it's up to the heroes to defeat him! Ideas If you have any ideas, Post it on the Comments!